


Enterprise: Love Song for a Starship

by Cyberkat (lucidscreamer)



Series: Lucid Verse: A Multi-Fandom Poetry Collection [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/Cyberkat
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Enterprise: Love Song for a Starship

Her voice has sung a thousand tongues:  
words of peace far more than war,

  
of friendship, and knowledge,  
and always, hope

  
to a thousand worlds. Revolved  
around a myriad suns, seen birth

  
and death: planets, stars, lives  
loves; She has never faltered.

  
Revered, reviled, exiled, exalted.  
Martyred, and reborn -- a silver phoenix

  
rising among the stars; legend.  
Immortal.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> A very old poem from my days in Trek fandom. I think this is from the 1980s.


End file.
